


Gimme A Kiss Miku You Bastard

by preili



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, You're Welcome, i changed their height difference from 2 cm to 20 cm, len acts like a needy toddler haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: pretty clear from the title B)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 9





	Gimme A Kiss Miku You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 weeks ago?????  
> i made some edits here and there, didn't change much though://  
> anyway, in my humble and absolutely right opinion, lenku is criminally underrated.
> 
> episode 2 of Grete being a bad writer, let's goooo!!!!

“Mikuuu, gimme a kiss!”

Miku looked down at her short boyfriend and grinned mischievously, rolling back on her heels.

“Sorry, Len, but I’d have to crouch down to be able to kiss you,” She teased and flicked his nose.

Len glared and puffed his cheeks; Miku was only like, 20 centimeters taller than him! He wasn’t that short, no matter how many lies Miku’s pretty face spewed!!!

His fuming thoughts were interrupted by Miku’s teasing gaze.

“You know,” she began “You could still try, though I doubt you can even reach me, you wittle midget,” she snickered as she rose to her tiptoes, staring down at him with a shit-eating grin.

Len flushed and glared harder. That was a little unnecessary, because she was already a lot taller than him, he thought.

He then rose to his tiptoes as well, before harshly tugging on her tie, so she would lower herself from her tiptoes, and then pressing their lips together.

Miku could barely process the kiss before Len pulled away and lowered himself from his tiptoes, looking up at her with a toothy grin.

“See? I proved you wrong! I’m not that short!” he exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest a bit.

Miku chuckled and ruffled his hair, regaining the shit-eating grin on her face.

“Still pretty short to me,”

Len stomped his foot on the ground.

“‘M not!!!!!!”

Miku giggled, his behavior wasn’t helping him, either, because he was kind of acting like a toddler.

She flicked his forehead and bent down, giving him a peck on the lips.

Len stared up at her and then looked away, a prominent blush on his face.

Miku wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her.  
Len whined a bit but didn’t resist, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back affectionately  
“I love you,” Miku muttered into his hair.

Len mumbled something in return, Miku liked to think it was ‘I love you too’.

**Author's Note:**

> lenku go smooch,,


End file.
